


Ring of dirty fire

by srz1989



Series: Drinking games [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Control, Drinking Games, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forfeits, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srz1989/pseuds/srz1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- university fic where Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam take a drinking game too far and end up humiliating Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly sure I'm going to hell for this one.

Louis knew fairly quickly after moving into halls that his flat mates were fucked up. Immediately after discovering this, he knew he was going to have the best time at uni. He'd picked one of the smaller, single sex options and ended up sharing with 4 other boys. He'd been told that this was the most common option for 'mature students' though he resented being given that title at 21.

So what if it had taken him longer to decide that he wanted to go to university? He was hardly old!

Of the 5 of them, only one boy, Harry, was a typical age for a fresher. He turned 19 on the day that his mum dropped him off with tears in her eyes. Louis immediately decided he'd take the younger Chemistry student under his wing.

Louis himself, was studying English Literature, Zayn was an Art History student, Liam took Accounting and Finance and Niall studied Biological Sciences. The 5 of them, all from completely different backgrounds, clicked on the first night.

Each boy had their own room with ensuite and shared the communal kitchen/living area. They quickly discovered that despite being the youngest, Harry was a great cook so they all ate together most nights, preferring each other's company to anyone on their respective courses.

It became a routine to go to the student union together every Friday night and have a night in drinking heavily on Saturdays.

By the December in that first year, they had a well established drinking game going. Their own version of ring of fire.  
Zayn turned over a two. "2 for you!" He shouted, pointing at Liam with his elbow, as stated in their rules. Using a finger would resort to downing the dirty pint in the middle.

 

Liam raised his pint glass to his lips, placed two fingers at the top and drank quickly, checking he had reached his target before placing it down with a loud burp. The game continued on, each lad getting more drunk than usual thanks to being exhausted from the increased workload that week. Obviously, the drunker they got, the more rules they broke. By 10pm all of them had had to down a dirty pint. 

"Alright," Niall slurred, "next person to break a rule has to do a forfeit instead. S'getting too easy to just drink." The others all nodded, grinning. Harry picked up his drink, laughing before Zayn shouted "Wrong hand!"

Harry guiltily looked down to see his pint glass in his right hand. Breaking an easy rule. "Fuck." He muttered. "Right, what's my forfeit?" Harry caught Louis looking at Niall, pleading with his eyes to go easy on him. Niall just smirked.

"You have to play the rest of the game, naked." Liam and Zayn laughed loudly, high fiving Niall while Harry's jaw dropped.

"Fucking pervert." He mumbled, not sure if he was being serious.

"Come on Harry, take 'em off!" Liam laughed.

awkwardly, Harry began to slip his jumper over his head before looking nervously around at his laughing friends. Even Louis was smirking at his discomfort as he stood up to unbutton his jeans. Deciding to just go for it before chickening out he pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles at the same time before stumbling over when he tried to pull them off of his ankles, landing flat on his naked arse. 

"Fucking wankers, I hate you all." He said grumpily, finally freeing his feet from the end of his skinny jeans. The other four took around 3 minutes to finally compose themselves and stop laughing. The whole time, Harry sat there, legs curled underneath him, his hands in his lap attempting to hide himself from view and maintain a little dignity. 

The game carried on as normal until Harry had to reach for a card, exposing his dick. Louis was the one to notice that Zayn pointed at it, laughing. When Zayn realised he had been caught, he muttered a string of profanities. "Oh I've got a good one!" Louis shouted, reaching for the bottle of tequila, a slice of lemon and salt which sat in the middle. Zayn just raised his eyebrows. "A shot of tequila? Easy." Louis smirked. "No, a body shot of tequila. Off of our naked friend  here." Louis tilted his head towards a very shocked looking Harry. 

"Hey that's not fair! That's a punishment for me too!" He protested.

"Nah, just close your eyes and pretend it's a hot girl." Louis joked. "On your back Haz."

 

The boys all circled around Harry, as he lay back, exposed. He placed his large hands over his dick, his face reddening with utter humiliation as Louis placed the slice of lemon between his lips. He held the salt shaker, and paused before pouring some over his right nipple. He then measured out a shot and held it over his abdomen. "Suck it in Harry." Harry contracted his stomach in to make a dip as Louis poured it on to him. Harry looked over to see Zayn face contort. 

"You're dead Tomlinson." He sniped as he tried to position himself to Harrys side.

"Easier if you straddle him, mate." Niall said, smiling. "You know, for the lemon."

Liam and Louis were in hysterics now, as Zayn carefully straddled over a naked Harry, trying mot to touch. He placed a hand in either side of his chest before lowering his mouth to his right nipple. both boys closed their eyes as Zayn stuck his tongue out, about to make contact. "Suck it!" Louis shouted. Zayn sighed before lowering his entire mouth, his lips circling Harry's nipple and sucking the salt off. He quickly moved lower to slurp up the tequila before moving to Harry's lips and sucking on the lemon, careful to not allow their lips to touch. Zayn jumped back quickly when done, and Harry spat out the lemon, moving as far away from Zayn as the cirvle allowed. They all took a drink after that one. Careful to only use their left hands. No one wanted a punishment after that. 

Zayn and Harry teamed up to get Louis back. Without discussing it, they both kept choosing him to drink, hoping soon he would forget a rule. It came pretty quickly when Louis said "Liam" instead of Payne. 

"I have so got this." Zayn smirked as he turned to look at Louis. "Strip down to your pants." Louis looked nervous but did as he was told. slightly concerned about how sexual this was going to be considering they were all very straight. 

"On your knees, hands behind your back." Zayn commanded and Louis once again did as he was told. 

"Harry stand up."

"what?!" Harry exclaimed and Louis looked at him, panicked. "Why me again?"

"Because you're already naked." Zayn replied calmly. 

Both Harry and Louis were physically shaking, Niall and Liam looked on curiously. All wondering how far Zayn would take this. All unsure if anyone would actually back down. They all stopped breathing when Harry stood up. 

"Stand in front of him Haz." Zayn's voice was still strong. "Hands by your side." Harry reluctantly stood in front of Louis, lowering his hands to his sides so that there was about a foot in between his dick and Louis' face.

"Louis, you have been forfeited to 10 slaps across the face."They both looked round at Zayn, surprised. Relieved. Until he continued. "With Harry's dick." 

"No way man,thats going too far." Louis complained as Liam and Niall began to smile, realising howfunny this would be. 

"If you complain, it will be worse." Zayn said, his voice still severe. "Go on Harry. First one."

Reluctantly,Harry stepped closer to Louis and looked down at him before taking his dick in his right hand. Louis' eyes had already began to water with humiliation, as Harry moved his dick to the side before slapping it against Louis cheek. A single tear rolled down Louis cheek, right where his dick had just touched. 

"One." He heard Zayn count softly. 

 

Wanting to get this over with, Harry moved his dick again, slapping it across his cheek, this time feeling his tears. 

"Two." 

 

With the third slap, Harry felt his penis slip close to Louis' lips.

 

"Three."

 

With the fourth, Louis let out a badly timed sob and Harry felt his dick actually slip slightly between his open lips.

"Four." Zayn's counting was now A barely audible whisper.

For the fifth, Louis had clamped his mouth shut and was full on crying silently, tears streaming down his face with embarrassment.

"Five."

Harry purposefully swiped it across his lips.

"Six."

Harry's body shook as he realised he was hardening.

"Seven."

Louis noticed Harry's erection and gasped as it brushed against his lips again.

"Eight."

Harry held Louis' chin abs waited until he looked at him before the ninth brush across his lips, wet from tears.

"Nine."

Harry moved his fingers to Louis' jaw, signalling that Louis should open. Still crying, Louis relaxed his jaw, but closed his eyes as Harry pushed the tip of his now hard dick between Louis' lips.

No one said ten.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was now silent apart from Louis quietly sobbing. His hands still behind his back, Harry's left hand holding his jaw open, his right hand gently cupping Louis, right cheek. His dick was just resting inside Louis' slack mouth. 

Louis could feel the tip of Harry's penis on his tongue. His top lip rested hesitantly on top. Harry looked him in the eyes, wiping a tear from his cheek before pushing his hips closer, his dick sliding along his tongue, angled to the side and pushing against his left cheek. 

The other boys watched on as they could see Louis cheek bulge obscenely to the shape of Harry's erection but no one moved. Harry stood still. Louis made no effort to pull away. Just glowed red from embarrassment. 

Harry let go of Louis' jaw, and took hold of the base of his penis, moving it around in Louis' mouth.  
"Do something Lou." He pleaded.  
Louis choked back a sob as he closed his lips around his friends dick. Nearly gagged at the taste as he placed his tongue flat against the underside of his cock and looked into Harry's eyes. Tears still clouded his vision. Harry let go of his penis, placing both on the top of Louis neck, pulling his head closer to him, forcing his cock further into his mouth.

Harry began to softly thrust in and out of Louis' mouth. "Feels so good Louis." He whispered, stroking his hair. Louis looked into Harry's eyes, seeing a blissed out expression on his face and he tried to suck gently on his penis. Harry gasped when he realised that Louis was beginning to respond to him and tried not to think of anything but enjoying the feeling if having his dick sucked. 

Still feeling the eyes of the other boys watching him, probably in disgust at what he was doing, he ran his tongue over Harry's slit, before bobbing his head up and down his shaft. Hoping to get this over with quickly. He could feel Harry's fingers in his hair, hear him murmuring quietly. Louis reached his hand up I wipe his tears off of his face. When he knew that he'd got away with moving his hands from behind his back, he held on to the base of Harry's penis with his right hand and took as much of him into his mouth as possible. He heard a gasp from one of the other boys and then felt Harry begin to pound in to him. 

Harry's movements became sloppy, and he felt his dick swell in his mouth. Terrified that Harry was about to come in his mouth, he pulled off quickly, just as Harry ejaculated. All over Louis' face.

 

And then there was silence. 

"Ten."

Harry was barely aware of anything around him as Louis stood up, grabbed his beer and walked off to his room. After coming down from his high, he looked around to see Zayn, Liam and Niall sitting in shock. Zayn passed him his clothes.  
"I should go after him, right?" He asked them nervously as he pulled his clothes on quickly.  
"Probably." Liam said quietly.  
Harry grabbed Louis' clothes from the floor, walked to his room and knocked before letting himself in. Shocked to find him bent over the toilet, vomiting.

"Shit." Harry swore, sucking down next to Louis, placing his hand on his back in what he hoped would be a soothing way. Feeling Louis flinch away from him made him realise it wasn't.

"I'm so sorry Louis. I'm so sorry..."

As he heard Louis wretch again,Harry honestly though the was about to be sick himself. Knowing that he was the reason for this. That he'd forced himself on his friend, that he'd taken a joke way too far. Louis leant his head back against the wall, wiping the corners of his mouth and closing his eyes.

"Come on Lou, you should get to bed." Harry said quietly.  
"Need to brush my teeth first." He said, standing up and moving to the sink. Harry remained sitting on the floor.  
"How can I make this better?" Harry asked as Louis finished cleaning his teeth and made to leave the small bathroom.

Louis looked back behind him at Harry looking a mess on the floor.  
"Pretend it never happened." He said sadly, reaching his hand down for Harry to take, pulling him up off of the ground.

"Do you want me to go?" 

"Stay in here with me tonight." 

So Harry sat on the arm chair in the corner, as Louis climbed in to bed and stayed there til the morning. Watching his friend sleep. Hoping everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of creating a sequel. Please comment if you would actually want to read it!


End file.
